


...and you thanked me for it

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [13]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, RPF, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Andrew Lincoln lowkey has a thing for Negan, he let's it slip whilst the two of them are getting it on in Jeffrey's hotel room, they engage in a bit of character role play.
Relationships: Andrew Lincoln/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Rick Grimes/Negan
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	...and you thanked me for it

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional, I do not own the characters.

The door to Jeffrey's hotel room was swung open by the two men kissing and grabbing at each other's clothes, their jackets were thrown to the floor and the door slammed shut. Andrew's back hit the wall and Jeffrey was all over him, kissing and biting at his neck, running hands under his t-shirt and touching his muscles. A hand ran down and landed on his already erect crotch. 

"Negan..." Andrew moaned out when the older man groped him from the outside of his pants, gripping his rock hard dick in a firm hold. Immediately he felt a blush creep across his face in embarrassment at the outburst, "I- I, I didn't..." he stuttered. 

Jeffrey looked him in the eyes and the transformation from his kinder, genuine face to his evil Negan smirk sent a shiver down Andrew's spine. He placed a finger on Andrew's lips and shushed him quietly, Andrew suddenly started to breath heavier when Jeffrey moved his hand to cup his chin and hold it tightly between his fingers, digging into his skin. He held Andrew's line of sight as the hand that gripped his dick unzipped his pants and pulled him out, he began to stroke him with a strong hold. 

"Say it again" he demanded, Jeffrey's Negan side coming out. 

"Negan" Andrew moaned again, now in his American accent.

"Good boy" he praised. Jeffrey continued to stroke him, increasing his speed and grip and twisting in a particular way that made Andrew buck forward and moan deeply. Jeffrey grinned and licked his lip, "right there huh Rick?" He questioned, twisting his wrist again. Andrew's breath came laboured and he was more aroused than he'd ever been in his entire life. 

Jeffrey slapped him playfully across the face, marvelling in the groan it produced from the man's chest, "answer me Rick" he demanded. 

"Yes, yes, right th - mmhh- there" Andrew was moaning and panting like he was on heat, the entire situation set him on fire and his dick was responding to every word, every movement that came from Jeffrey. He chucked evilly at his eagerness. "Fuckk," Andrew cursed in pleasure, his dick pulsed in Jeffrey's hand as he jacked him off like an expert, bringing him closer to the edge. 

" _Negan,_ so clo-se, fuck" the man moaned. "Please" he added when Jeffrey slowed down his movements. 

"You really think I'm gonna let you get off that quickly?" Jeffrey asked before tutting lowly. "Nope. You cum when I tell you to" He removed his hand from Andrew's cock and put both his hands on his shoulders, pushing him down on his knees. Andrew looked up at him and saw Jeffrey unzipping his own pants, taking his dick out of its confines, he pressed the tip lightly against Andrew's lips. When he opened his mouth as if to take him inside Jeffrey gripped his hair tightly and pulled him back, twisting his neck and leaving him breathless. 

"You want it?" He teased. Andrew tried to nod in response but the extra pull at his head just resulted in a choked off moan. 

"Y-yes" he responded. 

"What do you want Rick?" 

"Your, your dick" he breathed out the last word quietly. 

He chuckled, "beg for it" he ordered, the power and control he had went straight to Andrew's dick, for some reason the humiliation did things to him that he didn't understand. 

"Please.." he moaned, "Please Negan" 

"You're not doing a great job of convincing me here Rick, I don't think you really want it" 

"No no please, really want it please, please Negan" Andrew cried out when it looked like Jeffrey was going to put himself away and zip his pants up. 

Jeffrey growled low in his throat and pressed himself against the other man's mouth again, Andrew immediately let him in and sucked him down his throat like his life depended on it. 

"Good boy," Jeffrey's voice was deep and quiet and Andrew bobbed his head up and down, moaning quietly around his dick when Jeffrey tugged at his hair harder, his eyes were black with lust. 

Andrew tried not to choke when Jeffrey pushed his hips forward and slid his dick further down his throat, "mmm" he hummed. "Taking it like a champ" Jeffrey thrust his hips forward, and back, and began fucking Andrew's mouth - not giving him enough time to react, he was really getting into character when it came to the whole 'not giving a shit about anybody else' thing and Andrew would be damned if that didn't turn him on even more. 

Andrew's dick was heavy between his legs, he was desperate for release, he rubbed at himself in trying to release some tension but all that happened was that he made his situation even, _harder_ , he was so close, just a bit more, and before he knew it he was cumming over his fist, a spot of white fluid dropped on the carpet in front of him. Andrew moaned his release around Jeffrey's dick, sending vibrations through the other man's body. 

"Did you just cum?" Jeffrey questioned, looking down at him with an evil, cold look on his face, and Andrew suddenly felt as though he could've been in real danger, Jeffrey was taking on this role and Andrew could've cum again at the anger he was projecting. 

When Andrew didn't answer, Jeffrey grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him to his feet, "speak when you're spoken to" he demanded, copying his line from the show, his voice had deepened by a heck of a lot and Jeffrey near enough shouted it out.

"Y-yes" Andrew winced when he was slammed back against the wall, Jeffrey gripped Andrew's cock and jerked it up and down suddenly. 

"Ahh, sensitive" Andrew cried out, his toes clenching in his shoes. 

"Shoulda thought about that before you disobeyed me" 

"I'm sorry, sorry, _fuck"_ Andrew shut his eyes tight at the searing pleasure shooting through him, too much at the same time. Jeffrey stop moving his hand but held him tightly. 

"Are you gonna be good?" He growled in Andrew's ear. 

"Yes, yes, I'll be good I promise, just _please"_ he begged in referral to his dick being squeased in a vice like grip. 

"Yes, you will" and with that he let go and pushed him roughly back down onto his knees. "Who are you?" He demanded. 

"Negan" Andrew replied, sensing that that was the answer he was looking for. 

"Good" 

The next thing Andrew knew was that his mouth was being fucked again, harder and faster and he was struggling to breathe. 

"Fuck" Jeffrey grunted, "I'm gonna cum down your throat, and you're gonna swallow, every, drop" he ordered. Andrew moaned again, feeling Jeffrey buck forward so that he was fully down his throat, making the younger man desperate for air and gagging slightly at the insertion. 

He groaned deeply as his hot, fast release emptied inside Andrew's mouth, Andrew swallowed it down in eagerness not to piss him off anymore than Jeffery already was. 

"See" he grunted, pulling out of Andrew's mouth, "you can follow orders" 

Jeffrey laughed quietly and sat back on the edge of his bed, "you okay?" He asked genuinely, the facade of Negan floating away. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" Andrew smiled back, his Britsh accent returned to his voice, albeit slightly hoarse from the previous activities. 

"Didn't go too far did I?" Jeffrey asked, tucking himself in and zipping his pants up. 

"No, it was perfect, thank you" he replied. 

Then there was a knock at the door, "yo, Jeff you in there?" Norman Reedus' voice called out from the hallway. 

"Yeah, I'm here" he replied, going to the door and opening it just enough to see Norman's face.

"Is Andy in there with you, can't find him anywhere"

"Yeah he's here, what did you want him for?" Jeffrey replied, inconspicuously. 

"Nothing important dont worry, what are you doing in there anyway?"

"Just, uh, rehearsing a couple scenes. I'll tell Andy you stopped by"

"Uh, thanks, see you later" Norman responded, mildly suspicious. 

"See ya" 


End file.
